vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doom Slayer
Physical Description Piercings/Tattoos/Markings He has demonic engravings marked all over his body as well as the iconic Doom Slayer symbol embedded on the top of his helmet. Items *Combat Shotgun - Doom Slayer’s standard weapon for combat. *Painsaw - A chainsaw-looking weapon owned by the Doom Slayer. Used for tearing down demon flesh into pieces. *Praetor Suit - The Praetor Suit is the Doom Slayer’s powered combat exoskeleton. A powerful suit of armor of mysterious origins which was entombed by the demons of Hell in solid rock. Companions/Pets/NPC *Daisy - Doom Slayer’s deceased rabbit. by the demons *Night Sentinels - An elite group of Templar Knights previously lead by the Doom Slayer himself. They all perished by the hands of the demons after the Doom Slayer betrayed them and making a deal with the demons in order to revive his dead son back. Personal Information Personality The Doom Slayer is commonly seen as the feared soldier by the demons from Hell. His untalkative nature reassuringly brings out his imposing personality as he showcases his unbridled, seething rage and hatred towards the entire demonic race. His methods on fighting demons are absolutely barbaric, relentless, violent and cruel for he never shows a pint of mercy towards them as he would be glad to utilize his entire arsenal just to make sure they are ripped and torn apart. Although, for the Scourge of Hell himself, he still retains his soft spot for mankind and everything that represents the embodiment of good. Likes Ranged and Melee weaponry, Killing demons, Crushing demons’ skulls, Breaking demons’ limbs, Mauling demons to death with Chainsaw, Mass demonic genocide, Bringing Hell to demons, Using demons as a seesaw, Violence against demons, Watching demon heads explode from a shotgun blast, His seething, hateful cruelty for demons, His rage for demons, His endless unhealthy obsession for killing demons, Getting feared by demons, DEMONS DYING, Also pet rabbits and collecting little dolls. Can´t forget Argent D´nur too, he liked that view he had from the Empyrean :) Dislikes DEMONS Attributes Skills Doom Slayer is able to utilize effortlessly any weapons deployed in combat, both range and melee weaponry alike. Abilities Superhuman Condition The Doom Slayer has shown to possess immense physical Strength, Endurance and Durability, and superior Speed and Stamina. He outmaneuvers his opponents with great speed, avoiding their attacks, and yet is capable of enduring the hits that the Demons are able to land. His strength is sufficient to grapple and overpower superhumanly strong demons in hand-to-hand combat, and perform gory "Glory Kills" to ensure their complete destruction. These abilities are all augmented by the Doom Slayer’s Praetor Suit, and are used when fighting against the Demons of Hell. However, these abilities will be only granted if the user matches the Praetor Suit’s DNA imprint, most likely the only individual who can utilize the armor to its full potential is the Doom Slayer himself. Powers: Destruction Empowerment The most unique thing about the Doom Slayer is his ability to grow stronger and become even more tenacious with every demon he kills. Weaknesses The only thing keeping Doom Slayer from committing a mass genocide to demons is his complete vulnerability when he doesn’t wear the Praetor Suit. The lack of the complete body armor proves that he can still be as fragile like any other human out there, although his rage to kill every single demon still runs through him. History After his skirmish from shutting down the Hell Portal on Mars from The Well along with eliminating Olivia Pierce (Spider Mastermind), the UAC Director Dr. Samuel Hayden betrays and parted ways with the Doom Slayer as he sends him somewhere using the Tether Relocation (teleportation device) into a different dimension. The Doom Slayer finally lands somewhere strange and yet to be discovered. However, thanks to Samuel Hayden’s teleportation device, the majority of Doom Slayer’s arsenal were gone and now he has to find his way of information on reclaiming them once again. His new journey begins as a New Realmer in the World of Zenthra. Gallery Doom_Slayer (1).png Category:Zenthra Category:People Category:Characters